Contact
by Beckon
Summary: Still… it was those moments that continued to test them. Oneshot.


_Seek out small pleasures…_

He wasn't going to try and hide the truth when it came into terms with her.

Sometimes he hated her. Sometimes he could stand her with mild tolerance… and well he wasn't really going to go into the last one- those times were usually noted. But the feeling was usually mutual with her sharing the same kind of response and a lot of the times they were on the same page with how they felt towards one another. There was that one time they ended up missing out on a meeting because they were… well 'preoccupied' with rolling around in the fields; and another time they missed out on a meeting because they ended up sending each other to Division Four- something Captain Unohana was not the least bit pleased with.

Still… it was those moments that continued to test them. Sometimes it was kind of fun to see where the next test would take them, to see how far it was going to push them and see if that boundary was going to break. It had once or twice before and the ending result was horrific- hence the Division Four visits and a few lonely nights. But sometimes, that boundary line seemed to bounce them in the other direction instead and proved that it wasn't going to break this time; instead, it was going to get stronger just to counteract them. And, the times that it had done so were… indescribable. Now whether that was due to lack of proper wording or their own lack of admittance to it was still up to debate.

But those moments were few and far between, more than likely due to their own stubbornness and inability to let it happen freely. They were both difficult people to please, although he would vote her much higher up on that ladder than himself, and it would seem like a cold day in hell before they would willingly let something so spontaneous take control. And yet, those small moments always seemed to happen from nowhere- despite their relatively strong attention to stop them from happening. It was a complicated matter between them… they both wanted progress and yet didn't really want to go into anything too deep. At least not yet. Or ever. Either one.

The soft contact of her hands moving against the tense muscles of his shoulders was taken in the form of a relaxing motion; feeling the way they seemed to move impossibly gently against his skin and worked to relieve the onset of pain from them. He normally didn't let her mess with him all too much, seeing as their last few encounters ended roughly and with them both more irritated at each other than anything else. But she managed to catch him off-guard this time… and he really wasn't in the mood to try and stop her.

"You know… when you do things like this, it gives me the impression that you want something."

A sharp exhale left her at the remark but she chose to bypass it for now. "Please, there's nothing I would want from you that I couldn't get from myself." she remarked with a sharp touch at the tip of her tongue. Fingers worked themselves into the dipping contour along his trapezius muscle and listened to the abrupt groan that left him at the contact. "And since when was it a crime to drop by whenever I felt like it?"

It was difficult to admit that her harsh contact felt relaxing against his twisted muscles; her hands were always rough from the start but in this kind of context, it was needed- the overall touch from them was gentle while the heavier-set pressure was well observed. "When it was actually you who decided to drop by." he replied; leaning forward slightly as her hands moved to focus more against the back of his neck. "I know what you're like and this isn't exactly your kind of thing- unless you're just trying to get close enough to my neck to break it."

"Maybe something like that." she retorted as she loosened her grip on him for a moment and watched as he moved back against his chair; her hands dropped to slide over his chest as fingertips lightly tucked into the dark material of his sliding uniform- loosened by her own touch. "There's a mission coming up for grabs, the predicted completion time is two weeks and it's more of a cargo run than anything else; we could probably get it done in four days and have the rest off for ourselves."

"Captain Soifon, that's an illegal use of mission time and you're not even one for these kind of ideas."

"Oh, don't act like you're above the temptation of it, Captain Tousen." fingers moved to lightly capture the white eyewear that adorned his face and slowly pulled it off. "You probably would've suggested the same had it caught your attention first."

"I never said that I disliked the idea… I would've just been more modest about it." he remarked. "Six days sounds more reasonable after all."

A quick flick of the wrist sent the same eyewear piece halfway across the room; creating enough noise to divert his attention slightly. "Either way, we can escape from this madhouse and get to some place that's more suitable to our tastes."

"Where exactly is this mission to take place again?"

"Right where we want it to."

**A/N: This couple has been rough and rude to me lately but it seems like they're all I want to type sometimes. They're definitely at the top of my list for addictive pairings that happen out of nowhere. I'll just have to look into satisfying my craving for more of them.**


End file.
